


Drunk Remus Accidentally Confesses to Sirius

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When Remus has a little too much to drink at a Gryffindor party, Sirius takes him up to bed, but not before Remus spills his deepest secrets.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 106





	Drunk Remus Accidentally Confesses to Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“C’mon, Moony. Left, right, left, right.”

“I can do it myself,” Remus insisted, swaying on his feet as he tried to carry his own weight.

“You drank an awful lot,” Sirius laughed as he guided Remus up the stairs, one arm slung over his shoulders as they bumped against the walls. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this drunk.”

“Had to,” Remus hiccupped, tripping on a step and narrowly avoiding smashing his face against the floor. “You looked so good. All those people around you.”

Sirius’ eyebrows shot up, and he tried to remind himself that Remus was drunk off his ass; nothing he said should be taken seriously, least of all a comment that made it sound like Remus was hitting on him. Things like that only happened in his dreams.

“Do you like dancing with them?” Remus asked as they made it to the top of the stairs, falling into their bedroom.

Shrugging, Sirius kicked the door closed behind them. In the wake of Gryffindor’s latest Quidditch win, dancing with James and Marlene and Dorcas was fun, but nothing sent a thrilling chill down his spine like turning around and finding Remus’ eyes on his body, sweeping over the tight jumper that Sirius accidentally shrank with a misdirected charm. “Dancing is fun.”

“How come you don’t dance with me?”

“I…” Sirius’ mouth opened and then shut, eyes flickering to the floor. Dancing with Remus was something straight from a fever dream, feeling their bodies finding a rhythm together, faces held impossibly close. “I thought you hated dancing?”

Remus huffed, wrestling out of Sirius’ grasp to drape his arms around his shoulders. “I do hate dancing. But I want to dance with you.”

“Why?” Sirius choked, scrambling to keep Remus steady on his feet as his hips swayed with the muffled beat of the record player still crooning downstairs.

Instead of answering, Remus spun them around in an awkward, bumbling circle, giggling every time he stepped on Sirius’ foot or sent them teetering into each other, the unfamiliar press of their bodies together leaving Sirius gasping for breath. They made it through three songs before Remus was too dizzy to keep his feet under him.

“You have really pretty hair,” Remus smiled, brushing away some of the messy strands from Sirius’ face, his fingers ghosting along his cheeks, his jaw, his neck. Everywhere Remus touched left white-hot tattoos, Sirius’ body tingling at the sensation, his toes curling as he held onto what little self-control he had.

“Thanks, Moony,” Sirius said, pushing Remus into bed. He knelt down to unlace Remus’ shoes, but a pair of delicate hands raked through his hair, and when he looked up, Remus was gazing down at him with a lazy smile, hooded eyes gentle and kind.

“You’re the prettiest star.”

Trying to ignore him, Sirius found it increasingly difficult to slip off Remus’ shoes with his quivering fingers.

Remus played with Sirius’ long locks, curling and caressing, knotting and unknotting, that slow, languid grin never leaving his face. “You know how they say the north star is supposed to guide you home? Because it’s the brightest and it’s always there, even on cloudy nights? I think you’re my north star.”

“You’re the prettiest moon,” Sirius said quietly, biting his lip to keep from smiling. “C’mon, let’s get you into bed.”

Sighing dramatically, Remus complied, slipping his legs underneath the sheets and fluffing his pillow, but he didn’t lay down. “I really like you, Sirius.”

“I’m glad.”

“No, like, a lot, like this much,” Remus insisted, holding his arms out as wide as he could manage.

Sirius laughed, burying his face in his hands to hide his burning cheeks. “You’re not going to remember any of this in the morning.”

Remus hummed in disagreement, pressing his lips together, leaning close to Sirius with a devious smirk. “I know a secret.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You like me too.”

Sirius froze beside Remus, the air leaving his lungs in a quiet gasp, eyes blown wide. Maybe Remus was bluffing, the mugs of butterbeer soaking his tongue and jamming together the first words that came to mind like mismatched puzzle pieces. But these pieces weren’t wrong. They fit together perfectly.

Raising a single eyebrow, Remus poked Sirius’ cheek. “Did you die?”

Did Sirius die and go to heaven? Possibly. “I’m alive.” Only barely.

“Good,” nodded, propping up on his elbows and nudging closer to Sirius’ face. It took Sirius a long moment to realize what was about to happen, and it wasn’t until a shock of electricity careened through his bones as their noses brush that he got the sense to move.

“No, no, no,” Sirius murmured, pushing Remus back into the mattress with burning cheeks. “You’re drunk, Remus. You should sleep.”

“I want to kiss you,” Remus protested, his fingers reaching up for Sirius’ face again.

Sirius shook his head, pulling the blankets up to Remus’ chin and tucking him in so tight he could barely move. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Sirius choked, the smallest twitch of his lips the only smile he could manage. He left Remus with a gentle pat on the head before slipping into his own bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes before he stared at the ceiling, his heart pounding against his chest. 

Sirius tried to remember what it felt like. Watching Remus inch closer to him. Pressing their bodies together. The smell of butterbeer and exuberant confidence radiating from Remus’ skin. He’d wake up tomorrow morning and things would go back to normal. Sirius would return to staring at Remus from afar, only now his body would ache, having come so close, now so terribly far away.

“I think I love you,” Remus blurted from across the room, and Sirius nearly choked on his own spit.

It took several long moments for Sirius’ brain to remember how to speak, but when he opened his mouth, the first quiet snore slipped from Remus’ lips.

When Sirius finally fell asleep that night, long after the music from the party died down and James snuck into bed, he could only dream of honeyed eyes and soft lips on tea cups, gentle fingers and long eyelashes. In the morning, he was the first one out of bed, and when he and James came back from breakfast, Remus was still fast asleep.

Sirius sat in bed scribbling answers to his homework, only half-paying attention. Hours later, Sirius couldn’t take it anymore and quietly padded across the room, shaking Remus’ shoulder.

“Hey, Moony. Wake up.”

“Is it morning?” Remus mumbled, blinking slowly as his eyes adjusted to the bright tendrils of light sneaking through the curtains.

Sirius nodded. “Kind of. It’s almost lunchtime, actually.”

“Oh,” Remus groaned, knuckles rubbing his eyes as he sat up and stretched. Sirius definitely did not let his eyes linger on the exposed strip of skin on his hip when Remus’ shirt rode up. He looked around the room, empty, save for Sirius beside him, and licked his lips. “I still want to do it.”

“Do what?”

Remus paused, mustering the remains of his courage. “Kiss you.”

“Are you still drunk?”

“I don’t think so. Hungover, maybe.”

“Then you should drink some water,” Sirius said quickly, leaping up from the bed towards the bathroom. Remus’ hand clasped around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks, pulling him back into bed. Sirius exhaled. “Do you remember everything?”

“Everything.”

Remus leaned forward, and this time, Sirius didn’t pull away.


End file.
